Días Impares
by Alehli-Jeevas
Summary: Luego de caer en depresión Matt tendrá que ser forzado a rehacer su vida a base de golpes e insultos por parte de su amigo de toda la vida Mello, haciendo que este descubra que los días impares son sus favoritos para empezar a vivir de nuevo y volver a caer. Matt x Mello AU
1. Caída en picada

**_Death Note, Matt, Mello y parte de mi alma pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata_**

 _Una nueva historia para aportar algo al fandom y con la esperanza de no morir ignorada_

* * *

 _ **1\. Caída en picada**_

La soledad de la habitación hacia que sintiera una depresión que le quemaba los huesos, lo hacía sentir enfermo y las ganas de vivir se le esfumaban cada vez que respiraba. Era algo que no podía expresar con palabras, un sentimiento tan fuerte que hacía que sintiera una fuerte presión en el pecho, ganas de llorar que sólo se quedaban en un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedía gritar.

En una sucia habitación de motel totalmente oscura en un día de verano completamente soleado, el calor hacia que el cabello se le pegara a la frente y que el tiempo fuera de forma más lenta. El reloj en la mesita de noche parecía que marcaba las 4:54 p.m desde hace diez años y que él no se había movido desde el momento en que llegó ahí.

"¿Cómo es que llegue a este punto? " pensó mientras miraba la ventana de la habitación y el sol que se esforzaba por entrar a ésta pero sin lograrlo por las cortinas negras que cortaban el paso de la luz.

Sintió los músculos tensos cuando intento moverse un poco. En su intento se encontró con una botella que estaba a su lado, se la llevo a los labios con bastante esfuerzo y sin preocuparse en su contenido, el líquido ardió en su garganta, quemando todo a su paso, pensó que algo de alcohol lo ayudaría a olvidar todo.

No era del tipo de chico que hacia esto por una chica.

—No soy así, yo no hago estas cosas.—se decía en la carretera,montado en su viejo auto conduciendo sin un destino en particular, llegando justamente al horroroso motel en medio de la nada, donde era que sus pensamientos le recomendaban que dejará de ser un idiota, pero desde que tenía memoria lo era, eso no había forma de cambiarlo.

Había salido con lo que había pensado era la chica de sus sueños por un año, un maldito año en el que había dado todo de si, su tiempo, su esfuerzo y su alma, todo eso para que esa estúpida chica de ojos bonitos y de sonrisa extraña le dijera que no era para ella, que el problema era él y que ya nada tenía solución.

En ese momento se rompió.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que nada sentimental podía lastimarlo, pero había estado tan equivocado que se daba vergüenza. Había ignorado todas las llamadas de su único amigo, había rechazado todo contacto con el mundo, encerrandose en su mundano apartamento para después no poder soportar más la ciudad y terminar alejándose de todo.

La pantalla de su celular se iluminó por décima vez en el día, alguien que se preocupaba por él intentaba hacer contacto, preguntar como estaba e intentar que volviera. Podía ser su madre, que preocupada por su único hijo marcará por primera vez luego de que había dejado su hogar para saber como estaba. O un amigo de la universidad, que preocupado por su ausencia o por la presión de algún profesor marcará para preguntar por su ausencia en las clases y de paso pedir sus apuntes de historia universal. O podía ser su peor pesadilla y mejor amigo de toda la vida, él le había estado marcando desde su encierro en el departamento, e incluso había estado ahí, golpeando su puerta durante horas, ahora se sentía una mierda por haberlo rechazado y huir sin decirle adiós o algo parecido. Pero ahora ya no podía.

Escuchó el sonido de un motor detenerse afuera del hotel, escuchó la puerta abrirse y las pisadas fuertes del nuevo inquilino, una voz que amortiguada por las paredes, era difícil entender lo que decía, hablaba con un tono de desesperación que se notaba desde su posición. El recepcionista, un muchacho de no más de diecisiete años, sonaba claramente nervioso y se escuchaba balbucear y con miedo, posiblemente el nuevo cliente sería un viajero malhumorado de cincuenta años que demandaba saber algo o la mejor habitación del lugar donde claramente no había ninguna.

La conversación afuera de su habitación fue pasando a segundo plano cuando recordó que no había comido nada desde que había abandonado su apartamento, y el hecho de no recordar claramente cuando había sido eso lo hizo preocuparse un poco, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación viendo a la ventana con no más que una botella de alcohol barato? ¿Una hora? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes?

Si quería moverse y conseguir algo que comer necesitaría ayuda, y eso era algo que no quería pedir en ese momento. No quería ver a nadie. Y además posiblemente su aspecto fuera horrible, digno de lástima y eso era algo que no quería causar.

La puerta fue abierta súbitamente, la luz del pasillo dio directo a su rostro haciendo que cerrará los ojos y que unos cuantos ruidos de dolor nacieran de su garganta. Escucho unas pisadas fuertes que se dirigían hacia él, esa persona desconocida lo levantó del suelo sin algún esfuerzo y pudo sentir su aliento golpeando su mejilla.

—Eres un idiota maldito hijo de puta, ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo te he estado buscando? Responde maldito bastardo.

Reconoció la voz con rapidez y supo que nada terminaría bien.

—Termine tirando la puta puerta de tu puto apartamento para descubrir que tú, maldito bastardo, ya no estabas ahí. — lo movió con violentas sacudidas, remarcando cada palabra que decia — Viaje durante dos malditos días hasta encontrar este puto lugar en medio de la nada y tuve que hacer que el chico de la recepción mojara sus pantalones para que me dijera que estabas aquí.

Lo sacudió por un tiempo más para finalmente tirarlo al suelo. Su cuerpo resintió el impacto pero sus miembros ya no estaban tan rígidos y pudo levantarse y abrir los ojos lentamente.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? Apurate antes de que empiece a patearte.

Ahí estaba su mejor amigo de toda la maldita vida, con sus típicas ropas negras acompañadas de unas botas de motociclista, su cabello rubio largo, esos ojos azules tan gélidos que en ese momento mostraban una rabia que espantaba y esa cicatriz que marcaba su delicado rostro que mostraba un ceño fruncido que nunca antes había visto así.

—Tu aliento huele a chocolate, Mello.—era la primera vez que hablaba desde hace bastante tiempo, su voz salió ronca y se pregunto si realmente era suya.

—Y tu te ves patético Matt, más de lo normal.

Y dicho esto, Mello empezó a patear a su amigo.


	2. Sucio,viejo y feo

**_Death Note, Matt, Mello y una parte de mi vida son propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata_**

 _Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, se les quiere_

* * *

 **2\. Sucio,viejo y feo**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sintió que llevaba en el suelo años y que su cuerpo había declarado un estado de hibernación permanente.

Estaba donde recordaba, la sucia habitación de motel sólo con la diferencia que ahora el día afuera de ésta había terminado y en algún lugar del planeta la gente se preparaba para dormir o se levantaba de sus camas.

Se sintió vigilado, y es que estaba siendo observado.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo. Que desde su cómoda posición en la cama de la habitacion, con la espalda recargada en la pared y extendiendo las piernas por lo largo del colchón, lo miraba con un aire distraido, como si no hubiera otra cosa que mirar y esta cosa tampoco le importará mucho.

Al verlo recordó lo que había pasado. Le habían dado lo que posiblemente fuera la paliza de su vida y el se había dormido, o desmayado lo que fuera primero.

Pensó en levantarse pero al volver a observar a Mello desechó la idea completamente, seguramente al ver que estaba bien seguiría con lo que había comenzado y que había parado sólo para no matar a su amigo, más por sus registros policiales que por la vida de Matt.

"Fingire que estoy muerto, tal vez y así debería estarlo." pensó Matt mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Ahora tenía más tiempo para analizarlo todo. No sólo era lo de su chica, si no que todo lo malo de su vida se había concentrado para explotar en el momento el que estaba más débil. Seguramente la vida quería quebrarlo. Y efectivamente lo logró.

Mello suspiro desviando la mirada, buscando algo en sus bolsillos y miro al techo, como si buscará algún tipo de inspiración para decir algo que le costaba, como si fuera ha decir que la madre de Matt hubiera muerto.

"No me importaría que mi madre hubiera muerto y me perdiera su funeral. Se lo merece la perra" pensó Matt encogiendose de hombros desde su posición en el suelo.

—Sentía que me moría...quiero decir, todos sentíamos, no, tu madre sentía que se moría cuando le dije que no tenía noticias del sucio bastardo de su hijo.

—¿No se murió de casualidad?

—Tu madre es una hermosa vieja que no merece la muerte aún, a diferencia de su hijo el estúpido.

—Es más tu madre que mía — Matt abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Mello que sostenía una mueca de enojo pero no tan descontrolado como anteriormente, hablar de figuras maternas con Mello siempre había sido un tema difícil desde que eran niños.

—Ya, no importa —Mello desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, un camión de dieciséis llantas cruzaba por enfrente del motel haciendo un sonido de animal muerto. —Tenemos que regresar, si no lo recuerdas tenías una vida antes de esa perra y es hora de que la retomes, demuestrame que no eres tan patético maldita sea.

"No la llames perra" estuvo a punto de decir Matt pero sabía que eso sólo traería más consecuencias negativas a su estado físico. No quería más golpes por lo que quedaba de la noche.

Mello se levantó de la cama y con muy mala cara levantó a Matt del suelo y lo empujó contra la pared. Rebusco en los bolsillos del pelirrojo hasta encontrar su malgastada cartera y cerciorarse de que tenía dinero.

—Tú te quedas aquí. No te muevas—El dedo de Mello se hundió en su pecho en señal de advertencia, Matt sólo asintió en respuesta mecánica. Llevaba años sobreviviendo a base de asentir.

Y tal como el rubio ordenó Matt no se movió, hasta se esforzó algo en no respirar. Mello había ido a pagar la habitación, luego a recoger sus autos y llevarlos a la entrada.

Ahí había otro problema, Matt estaba borracho, posiblemente drogado y con su estado de confusión mental se había olvidado de como era manejar un auto.

Mello volvió a la habitación y tomó a Matt por la camiseta, lo arrastró por todo el pasillo y la recepción. El chico del mostrador seguramente se habría escondido por lo amenazador de era Mello con esa cara de pocos amigos y la cicatriz de su rostro.

Esa cicatriz que marcaba casi la mitad de su cuerpo, se podría decir, había arruinado la vida del joven Mello justo cuando apenas pensaba que todo iba a mejorar pero ahora sólo le daba un aspecto a matón callejero y motociclista de mala muerte.

Abrió la puerta del auto de Matt aventando a esté en el asiento del copiloto y cerrando la puerta con un sonoro estruendo. Se tardó algo en subir él al asiento del conductor y posar las manos sobre el volante.

—¿Y tu moto? — dijo Matt viendo por la venta al sucio y viejo vehículo de color amarillo ya bastante desgastado, nunca antes había visto esa motocicleta. Mello nunca duraba con un vehículo más de dos meses.

—Sucia, vieja y fea. Casi como tú pelirrojo. Algún día volveré por ella si no es que consigo otra.

—¿Cómo es que cambias de motocicleta cada mes,eh?

—Concentrate en tus asuntos pelirrojo de mierda, yo ya sabré que hacer con los míos.

—Yo sólo decía — Matt se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos —Somo amigos desde la infancia, no tienes por que ocultarme esas cosas.

—Vecinos, conocidos o lo que quieras, pero amigos no somos.

—Siempre te ha costado aceptarlo, ¿verdad?

—Callate maldito bastardo.

Matt sonrió, siempre había sido así, siempre había negado su amistad pero no había alguien que dudará de ella.


	3. Verdades

**Death Note, Matt, Mello pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi** **Obata.**

 **3\. Verdades.**

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo en la parte deshabitada, donde sólo el sonido del viento nocturno y la carretera acompañaban a los viajeros. Matt había cerrado los ojos, llevaba gran parte del tiempo desde la ruptura con su chica con los ojos cerrados. Como si quisiera ignorar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Mello conducía en silencio. Desde que eran niños ninguno de los dos se había incomodado por los habituales silencios que había entre ellos. Ahora tenían veinte años y no había razón para cambiar, ¿cierto?

Los ojos azules de Mello se posaron un momento en Matt, esté abrió los ojos con pereza, fingiendo haber dormido aún más de lo que ya había hecho.

—¿Ya llegamos? — preguntó el pelirrojo con fingida pereza, llevaba desde la escuela secundaria fingiendo pereza. Pronto descubrió que una actitud despreocupada atraía a algunas chicas.

—Antes de buscarte fui a visitar a tu madre.Es muy interesante hablar con esa señora.

La madre de Matt se llevaba muy bien con Mello, incluso mejor que con el hijo. Desde que lo conoció cuando eran niños, su aspecto algo sucio por la situación que atravesaba, su muy bien actuada amabilidad y los ojos de cachorro asustado y desconfiado que tenía durante esa época habían hecho que la madre de Matt sintiera simpatía por el pobre niño.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y que te dijo? Por qué si me lo dices es por que supongo que me lo quieres contar.

—Me dijo que desde niño estabas loco. Ahora sé que los dulces a un lado de tu cama no eran precisamente eso.

Matt se revolvió en el asiento, había intentado ocultar por mucho tiempo su depresión infantil para que ahora su madre lo estuviera contando por los cuatro vientos.

—Y tu muy maldito que me los ofrecía.— dijo Mello con una sonrisa de medio lado que aligeraba el tema notoriamente.

—Supongo que los necesitabas más que yo. Un niño que vivía de la humildad de los vecinos no debía ser muy feliz, ¿no?

—Callate estúpido. Yo tenía dinero, que la gente me tuviera lástima no era mi culpa. Yo no daba razones.

—Si dabas lastima. No más de la que yo debo estar dando ahora pero eras un pobre niño blanco abandonado en una casa suburbana. A todas las amas de casa del vecindario se les encogía el corazón nada más verte.

—¿Insinuas que tengo encanto para las señoras mayores? — Mello se rió de su propia broma seguido de Matt.

—No insinuó nada. Sólo cuanto lo que pasaba.

—Bueno, ese no es el caso, podemos dejar tu depresión infantil para después. Lo que pasa es que tu madre quiere que vuelvas a casa.

Matt se tenso al instante y se puso en guardia. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza volver a casa de sus padres durante los dos años que llevaba viviendo sólo. Tenía un departamento en el centro,no era bonito, pero era algo. Pagaba el alquiler con algunos favores "informáticos" para jóvenes universitarias desesperadas que pensaban que su novio las engañaba y haciendo trabajos para los estudiantes más retrasados con los que compartía algunas clases. Aunque ahora debiera ya dos meses de alquiler y pagarlo no era fácil.

—¿Eso es lo que realmente quiere?

—Eres su único hijo, déjala que se preocupe por ti.

—Lo dices por qué no la conoces.

—Creo que la conozco lo suficiente, tal vez no me parió pero la considero importante para mi.

—No es mi culpa que tu madre no se haya hecho responsable de ti.

"Mierda, no debí haber dicho eso" pensó al instante Matt, sabía que si intentaba disculparse o retractarse sería peor.

La tensión era algo que se sentía en el ambiente. Mello suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Matt se sorprendió del gesto, seguramente estaba ya bastante cansado de usar como saco de boxeo al pelirrojo. La primera pelea que habían tenido de niños había sido por el mismo tema. La madre de Mello.

—Cuando la visite tu madre estaba bastante alterada, algo tomada si me lo preguntas, seguramente fue por eso que habló tanto —Mello se tomó unos instantes antes de continuar,miro a Matt a los ojos. Siempre había sido directo, no tenía por que hablar con delicadeza ahora. —¿Sabías que no puede tener hijos?

Matt abrió los ojos de la impresión mientras su mente analizaba la información recibida. "Tener hijos..." pensó lentamente.

—Espera, ¿qué? — la risa nerviosa que empezó a emitir Matt parecía a la de un asesino al que preguntan por sus crímenes — Mirame. Aquí estoy yo. Su hijo.

Mello no contestó. Siguió mirando al camino, se acercaban a una intersección de caminos algo peligrosa gracias a la oscuridad, Mello había tardado tanto en encontrar a Matt por tomar el camino equivocado en esa encrucijada.

—Mello. Respondeme, todo es una broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién de tus padres es pelirrojo?

Matt se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, sintió su cabello grasoso e intento recordar algún pariente con su mismo color capilar. Su madre actualmente tenía un color rojizo bastante oscuro en el cabello, pero en sus recuerdos de niño era castaña, de eso estaba seguro. Incluso recordaba cuando llegó a la casa con ese color y lo feliz que estuvo su padre. Todos sus parientes tenían el cabello de un color castaño, algunos negro, pero sólo el rojo.

Incluso sus ojos, verdes. Todos los que conocía con los que tenía algún parentesco tenía los ojos de un color café. Incluso había visto fotos de los que se suponían eran sus antepasados. De la nada se sentía mareado. Y no era precisamente por el alcohol.

—Lo siento pelirrojo. Pero es la verdad.— posó su mano en pecho de Matt y lo empujó de vuelta a su asiento. Sin notarlo, el pelirrojo se había inclinado hacia él en su ataque de pánico y el olor que despedía no era algo que el rubio pudiera soportar.

Matt se encogió en su lugar, se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en la puerta del auto y subiendo los pies al asiento para poder abrazarse a algo, aunque fueran sus piernas. Colocó la cabeza en las rodillas y miro fijamente a Mello, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los mirones.

— Así que adoptado, ¿eh? — se empezó a reír algo apagado para luego transformarse en fuertes carcajadas.—¿Sabes? creo que fue mejor que me lo dijeras tu a que fueran ellos. Pero aún sabiendo eso, ¿Quieres que vuelva con ellos?

—Aprovecha tus padres mientras puedas. Mis padres son de verdad, pero mira para que me sirvieron. Tu mismo lo dijiste, "abandonado".

Ahora Matt se sentía avergonzado, Mello no era alguien con el que te pudieras quejar de tus padres y decir que habías tenido mala infancia, todo lo que pudieras decir le había sucedido a él y peor.

—Lo siento mucho. Pero de verdad no puedo volver con esas personas.

La madre de Matt se había vuelto alcohólica desde que habían despedido a su padre de su empleo, habían tenido que vender su lujoso departamento y dejar todas las comodidades para mudarse a un barrio suburbano. Su padre, por su parte, volvió a encontrar un empleo, no tan bueno como el anterior pero con un pago suficiente como para largarse de ahí con su familia. Pero no lo hizo. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, con una mujer que, durante la secundaria, Matt descubrió que se llamaba Natalie, tenía un bebé y era la secretaria de su padre. Sus padres tenían discusiones diarias en las que Matt escapaba por la ventana para ir a esconderse a casa de Mello.

Mello vivía con su tío. Aunque el nunca estaba. "Esta con su família" solía repetir mecánicamente Mello cuando le preguntaban donde se encontraba. Nunca le falto nada, materialmente hablando. Tenía dinero, una anciana convenientemente muda organizaba la casa y las vecinas preocupadas por el hecho de que un niño de la misma edad que sus hijos viviera prácticamente sólo les hacia que salir su instinto más humano de ayudar al prójimo.

Muchos niños tenían la ilusión de vivir solos, pero Mello sabía que no era la fantasía que la idea prometía. Todas las noches de tormenta en las que se encogía de miedo en su cama, las veces que tenía un buen resultado en un examen y no había nadie que se llenara de orgullo de él, las veces en las que se había tenido que defender de ladrones y de algunos vecinos viejos que lo veían vulnerable por su edad.

Desde la llegada de la familia Jeevas al vecindario, Mary, la madre de Matt se volvió la principal benefactora del joven Mello y el pequeño Matt en su principal amigo.

No tenía razones para quejarse de su vida si la comparaba con la de Mello, Matt observó el semblante de su rubio amigo mientras conducía. Desde su posición no podía ver la cicatriz que había terminado de joderle la vida.

"Soy un puto niño" pensó Matt "Él ha pasado por cosas peores y aún así se preocupa por mi, no merezco la pena"

—Tienes suerte —dijo Mello recuperando la atención de Matt y señalando con la cabeza el reloj del auto que ya marcaba las doce. — Hoy es día impar.

Matt no entendió a lo que se refería, entender a Mello era muy difícil.


	4. Casa

**Death Note, Matt y Mello son propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Estar otra vez en casa me hacía sentir un niño.

Estaba en la cocina con Mello comiendo la cena recalentada del día anterior, mi madre nos miraba apoyada en el lavavajillas mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo una y otra vez.

Nos miraba con unos ojos cansados y una sonrisa relajada en sus labios.

No se parecía a la última vez que la había visto. No era la mujer que había conocido. Algo había cambiado.

Mire a Mello. Él me miro a mi. Mi madre se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso adelante.

─Mail, cariño.

─Hola Clarissa.

─¿Cuándo empezaras a llamarme mamá?

─En mi cabeza te digo madre.

Sonrió, sus ojos eran los ojos más tristes y viejos que había visto nunca.

─Eso me alegra.

─¿Y papá?

─Has estado mucho tiempo afuera, Matt.─Mello no era de entrometerse en las conversaciones por más muertas que estuvieran.

La había cagado, lo sentía.

─Conoció al padre de Mihael, no son exactamente compañeros de cuarto pero se llevan bien.

─Mamá─me costó decirlo en voz alta─¿Qué pasó?

─No sé en que estaba metido tu padre, pidió dinero y no lo pagó, yo que sé. Una pelea y un robo.

─¿Robo?

─El padre Linda, ¿La recuerdas? Su padre el abogado. Nos ayudó.─ tomo de nuevo el trapo y empezó a limpiar la encimera. ─ Será poco tiempo, cinco años.

Me quedé callado. No me había preocupado de llamar a casa en mucho tiempo. Mello solía decir cosas vagas para hacerme sentir mal y llamar pero nunca lo había sentido necesario.

Era un mal hijo. El peor de los hijos.

Mamá empezó a sollozar. Mello seguía comiendo y yo miraba a un punto vacío en el espacio intentando aparentar que estaba pensando algo.

─Disculpen muchachos, tendré que dejarlos solos, ¿si?

Clarissa salió de la cocina. Las casas de este vecindario. Todas iguales y pequeñas. Tan pequeñas que pude escucharla murmurar algo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y llorar de verdad.

─Tu mamá cocina muy bien,Matt.

─¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

─¿De qué?

─¡De mi padre! ¿Desde cuando esta en prisión? ¿Qué hizo?

Volteó a verme. Con esa mirada amenazadora que me decía a gritos que parará pero ya no podía.

─Tu sabías todo esto, ¿verdad? Desde el maldito principio.

─¿Y decírtelo hubiera cambiado algo? Mira. Esta es TÚ familia. No mía. Tú eres su hijo. No yo. Así que no me vengas con estas mierdas, por favor.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más en la cocina. Mi comida se había enfriado.

─Llévame a mi apartamento.

─Quédate aquí hoy.

─Es mi auto.

─Tú no puedes conducir así que callate de una maldita vez y has lo que te digo.

Lavó sus platos y salió de la cocina. Antes de salir titubeo un poco en voltear antes pero no lo hizo.

─Sabes bien que la culpa la tuvo esa perra.

─Mery, se llama Mery.

─Eres el peor hijo del jodido universo.

─Lo sé.

─Eso es lo peor.

Y se fue.

* * *

Mi habitación estaba como la había dejado.

Mía cosas de la adolescencia estaban ahí. Juré que iba a volver por ellas pero nunca regrese.

Tome entre mis manos mi vieja Game Boy Advance con mi partida de Pokémon Esmeralda, me traía recuerdos. Pero no todos buenos.

Los pósters de bandas ahora muertas siguen donde siempre, el viejo ordenador con más capas de polvo que la última vez y mi cama medio deshecha. Todo estaba ahí. Me sentía un adolescente de nuevo. Sólo faltaba que Mello llegara y tocara mi ventana y juntos llegáramos al sótano de su casa a escuchar una mezcla de mi música muerta y la suya de gritos que ambos terminabamos disfrutando.Y entre olor a chocolate y humo de cigarro, riendo de todo y pensando en nada, como los jóvenes que éramos.

La luz de la calle se filtraba azul a través de esa ventana. La abrí. Vi como las luces de la casa de Mello se apagaban.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera ido?

─Nunca debí irme.

Me tiré en la cama levantando una ligera capa de polvo que no me importó.

El techo era igual. Todo era igual. Menos yo.

Estar hace unos momentos en la cocina comiendo con Mello me causó mucha nostalgia. Cuando éramos niños comíamos juntos a todas horas en esa cocina con la luz del sol en nuestras caras infantiles. Comiendo galletas como si al perderlas de vista desaparecieran y al terminarlas juntos salir como rayo a cualquier lugar. El centro comunitario, mi cuarto o incluso sólo al patio delantero a ver los pocos autos pasar y quemar hormigas. Nunca a la casa de Mello.

Cuando teníamos 15 comíamos en la misma cocina con mi misma familia. Creo que fue ahí donde Mello les empezó a tomar cariño y donde yo decidí que quería largarme de ahí cuando pudiera. Él no estaba al llegar la noche después de la cena. Él no estaba cuando papá perdió su último empleo y junto con mamá se lamentaron en mi tener tantos gastos. Al final terminaba con moretones y marcas que aún no desaparecen. Ahí fue cuando empezaron las huidas a la casa de de que ellos se dieran cuenta en su alcoholismo que tenían un hijo.

Yo me empecé a auto-invitar y Mello se molestaba, su casa era tan impersonal que daba pena. Lo importante en esa casa era el sótano que gritaba Mello a cada paso que dabas.

Me pregunto si será igual que antes. Ahora que somos "adultos" o algo así, él siempre era el que iba a mi apartamento.

Odie vivir aquí. Pero Mello me ayudó a sobrevivir.

Quiero pensar que cuando ocurrió lo de su accidente yo también lo ayude a sobrevivir.

A los 17 él ya tenía su aspecto de chico malo con una cicatriz en medio de una cara que antes todas las chicas se morían por ella pero ahora sólo le huían la mirada y sólo las más raras y por así decirlo "góticas" seguían viéndolo atractivo. Yo por mi parte era un tipo alto de cabello rojo y aspecto desganado que tenía una novia cada mes pero que sólo duraba una semana. Ocho días a lo mucho. Mello nunca tuvo una novia en esa época a pesar de que todas esas chicas darks volaban a su alrededor.

Nuestras escapadas evolucionaron a bares donde grupos nacientes cantaban covers de nuestras bandas favoritas, y si el vocalista no era un estúpido y cantaba bien nuestra canción favorita sentíamos que era noche de la vida. Fue ahí cuando Mello tuvo su primera motocicleta, ya se estaba metiendo en cosas turbias. Pero nunca pude reclamarle nada, recordaba el brillo de sus hijos cuando veíamos revistas de motocicletas juntos y me juraba que ésta sería suya. Siempre que cambiabamos de revista el cambiaba de moto.

A los 18 él ya era una máquina de pelea y apuestas, y yo era una máquina de vapor fumando como nunca.

Nos graduamos de la preparatoria, mis padres pasaron con Mello a recibir sus papeles. Mi risa se debió escuchar hasta Marte cuando lo vi con el pelo sujeto en una coleta como una chica, aún ahora lo recuerdo y la risa me invade.

Hicimos exámenes para ingresar a la universidad del centro, ambos conseguimos una beca completa y fue ahí donde conocí a Mary, ella me consiguió el apartamento donde vivo, un gesto de amigos había dicho.

Yo entre a programación y Mello a criminalística. Nos veíamos menos ya que él seguía viviendo en los suburbios pero en épocas duras nos quedábamos estudiando en mi apartamento o simplemente tomando unas cervezas y escuchando música como en los viejos tiempos.

Ahora que lo veo desde afuera Mary si me cambió mucho. Linda me lo dijo una vez, Mello me lo gritó mil veces y apenas lo veo ahora.

Era la peor persona del mundo. Mary se fue pero mis amigos aquí quedan, ellos no me abandonaran, sobre todo Mello.

Linda...ahora que pienso en ella me siento peor, fue mi primera amiga antes de que John perdiera su empleo y tuviéramos que vender la casa en el centro de la ciudad donde éramos vecinos. Nos volvimos a encontrar en la preparatoria pero siempre pensé que Mello la incomodaba de alguna manera, nunca nos dejaba estar solos. Ella estaba en la misma universidad y los tres compartimos la clase de historia universal, casi se sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Pero no. Ahora era un hombre. Y si reprobaba éste semestre estaría frito.

─Matt...-un ruido desde afuera me asustó, sobresaltado me levanté de la cama y vi a Mello que parecía más adolescente que nunca afuera de mi ventana con una sonrisa de lado. Abrí la ventana y yo también le sonreí. -Sé que te dije que te quedarás aquí pero hace mucho que no hacemos esto y mierda, a veces extraño los viejos tiempos. Ven.

No pensé preguntar a donde, simplemente tome la mano que me ofrecía para ayudarme a salir por la ventana y aún después de salir siguió con mi mano tomada. El calor que daba me reconfortaba, me hacía sentir en casa.


End file.
